Megaman zx: ¡Modelo B entra en acción!
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Esta historia trata del afortunado  o quizás no tanto  niño que encuentra un raro biometal, y no solo lo encuentra, también descubre que puede hacer MEGAMERGE con el, este dúo traerá de cabeza a Vent y Aile por una temporada.
1. Chapter 1

¿? POV

-Soy un inútil, algo como tu debe estar con alguien mejor que yo…-

-Eh niño, yo sé lo que hago ¿sí? Has sufrido mucho y siento que debo ayudarte-

-¿Lo dices de a de veras?-

-¡Por supuesto! No tienes malas intenciones pero aun así debes tomar venganza de lo que te hicieron en este lugar-

-Pero no puedo, necesito agilidad fuerza y…-

-¿Acaso crees que solo soy un pedazo de metal parlante? Te puedo dar todo eso y más, lo vas a necesitar si quieres hacer pagar a esta gente, tengo entendido que cerca de este distrito viven dos chicos con seis más como yo, bien pues con mi ayuda les podrás dar pelea y escapar-

-Claro, porque no quisiera dañar a nadie… no soy así…-

-Hehehe lo sé niño, lo sé… te ayudare, te doy mi palabra-

-Gracias… ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Tanta fue la emoción por encontrarte que no te dije como me llamo… soy Crow…-

-Gusto en conocerte Crow… puedes llamarme Biometal modelo B… o Modelo B si prefieres… siento que este es el inicio de una buena amistad hehehe…-

**Capitulo 1: La nueva misión.**

Era muy temprano en la mañana, casi todos dormían aun, incluyendo a dos jóvenes que se encargaban de una oficina de correos llamada Giro Express. Su dueño original era un hombre joven llamado Giro, de buenos sentimientos y muy dedicado a su trabajo. Giro, hace exactamente quince años, encontró a dos niños, Vent y Aile, completamente solos, su madre había sido acecinada por mavericks. Giro se encargo de ellos durante diez años pero sus vidas cambiaron un día que debían entregar un paquete muy especial. Se trataba de dos fragmentos biometales, muy importantes para la base de Guardianes a cargo de mantener a raya a los mavericks. Los biometales los eligieron a los tres, Giro fue escogido por el modelo Z mientras que vent y Aile fueron escogidos por el modelo X para ser sus portadores hasta la muerte. De cualquier forma, Giro murió en batalla y le pidió al modelo Z que ayudara a Vent y Aile que estaban a punto de morir, el modelo Z accede y se fusiona con el modelo X dándoles a los chicos un poder grande, salvándolos de la muerte. Después de una serie de eventos, logran recuperar cuatro biometales mas, el modelo H, L, F y P, y gracias al poder de todos esos biometales logran derrotar al causante de tanta destrucción de esa época, Serpent. Después de eso los biometales decidieron quedarse con ambos chicos por seguridad… y hasta ahora la paz a reinado…

-Oigan, hora de levantarse-

-…-

-Vamos arriba-

-mmhmm…-

-¡Arriba!-

-… en dos meses mamá…-

-… VENT AILE, ARRIBA DE UNA BUENA VEZ-

Dos bultos caen estrepitosamente al suelo, con mucha pereza se levantan revelando a un chico de tez un poco oscura, ojos verdes y cabello largo color café suelto y a una chica de tez un poco más clara que el chico, ojos verdes y cabello café largo atado en una coleta. Ambos con un pijama rosa y azul respectivamente. Miraron con un poco de disgusto a lo que les interrumpió el sueño… o más bien a los que les interrumpieron el sueño.

-… ugh, ustedes… ¿Qué acaso no deberían estar durmiendo?- pregunto el chico.

-Somos biometales, no necesitamos dormir- respondió el fragmento biometal de color purpura, el modelo P.

-Pues deberían…- replico la chica desperezándose.

-"Al que madruga Dios le ayuda" así que ya a trabajar- dijo el modelo X.

-Pero primero dense un baño, así empezaran el día frescos- dijo el modelo L.

-¿Saben que? Me agradaban mejor antes cuando solo se preocupaban por derrotar a Serpent y a destruir el modelo W…- dijo el chico de nombre Vent- ahora se creen nuestra madre…

-Deberíamos sellarlos en una pirámide o algo así…- le susurro Aile a su hermano.

-No, no podríamos… me darían pena las momias- replico Vent.

-¡Ya los oímos!- dijeron los tres biometales.

Ambos chicos rieron, ya estaban acostumbrados a su nueva vida trabajando en Giro Express, por su cuenta, contaban con la ayuda de seis biometales que les facilitaban las cosas y los viajes… todo iba… de maravilla.

-Oie Aile, ¿Qué traigo de desayunar?- pregunto Vent.

Vent llevaba el uniforme de Giro Express, un traje de cuerpo entero negro ajustado al cuerpo, por encima un chaleco azul con el cuello amarillo, dos cosas parecidas a brazaletes en ambas manos, un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos azules con detalles negros. El uniforme de su hermana era igual a excepción de que en vez de pantalón llevaba un short blanco.

-Me encantaría comer bakugan, pero esta lejos y debemos abrir el negocio rápido- replico ella.

-No te preocupes, lo traeré enseguida- dijo Vent caminando a la salida.

-¿Y como planeas ir y venir rápido digo yo?- pregunto el modelo P acercándosele.

-Simple, TU vienes conmigo- Vent agarro ágilmente al fragmento de metal.

-¡Eh! ¡No es justo!- reclamo el modelo P.

-ROCK ON- dijo Vent, convocando la armadura del modelo P- vuelvo enseguida.

Aile espero a que los reclamos del modelo P se dejaran de oír, luego se levanto y empezó a preparar todo para empezar a trabajar.

-Emmm Aile…- llamo el modelo F.

-Ahora no F, estoy ocupada- interrumpió ella.

-Es que, la ventana- dijo F.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa con la…?-

Y allí vio algo raro: una paloma picoteaba el cristal con insistencia. Aile abrió la ventana y vio que la paloma llevaba una carta atada a la pata, se la quito y la paloma voló.

-Qué curioso, pensé que las palomas mensajeras ya no se usaban- comento el modelo Z.

-Es que ya no se usan… y eso es lo raro…- replico el modelo H.

Aile abrió el sobre y desdoblo el papel que contenía, empezó a leer y por cada segundo que pasaba su cara iba adquiriendo gestos serios, luego de preocupación y finalmente de impresión y angustia. En ese momento llego Vent.

-Hey Aile, traje suficiente Bakugan como para que ganes unos dos kilos, que te hacen mucha falta, digo, pareces fideo ya- bromeo el chico.

-Vete al cuerno Vent, mi peso no te incumbe… más bien ven y lee esto, acaba de llegar- dijo aile.

Extrañado, Vent hace lo que su hermana dice, para cuando termino acabo con el mismo gesto de su hermana.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- susurro- primero comamos, mientras comemos lo discutimos- miro a los fragmentos biometales quienes escuchaban con atencion- entre todos.

Y así lo hicieron, empezaron a comer su desayuno, empezaron a hablar.

-Haber todos ustedes…- empezó Vent, dirigiéndose a los biometales- ¿No se suponía que solo existían siete biometales?

-Vent, no hables con la boca llena, ¡Y haz el favor de limpiarte un poco la boca! Ten, usa esto- Dijo el modelo L, empujando un pañuelo hacia el chico.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Vent con notorio sarcasmo haciendo lo que le decían, sonrojado un poco al ver que su hermana se reía de él en bajito- ¿Y bien?

-Pues sin contar al modelo O, si, solo somos siete, nosotros seis y el modelo W pero ya lo destruimos- dijo el modelo X.

-Pues parece que existe otro… y está en la cuidad a la que salvamos hace cinco años- Dijo Aile.

Ella dejo de comer y leyó en voz alta la carta.

_Saludos Vent y Aile, soy Prairie de los Guardianes. _

_Espero que el negocio de mensajería por correo siga sobre ruedas, nosotros estamos bien también pero eso no es el motivo de mi carta, ha habido muchos informes y quejas de un niño que causa problemas en un distrito muy concurrido, no ataca a nadie ni roba pero sus travesuras están empezando a ser una verdadera molestia. De seguro se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué no contactamos a la mamá? El chico es huérfano, y parece tener algo en contra de los que viven en el distrito, como si les tuviera rencor… el problema es que según lo que dicen los habitantes, es que en cuanto lo han atrapado con las manos en la masa, el chico intenta escapar, la mayoría de veces lo logra ya que es muy escurridizo pero en ocasiones lo han logrado acorralar, sin embargo de la nada el chico saca una armadura y trepa las paredes y techos escapando. También lo han visto cometiendo sus travesuras con dicha armadura… acudimos a escena y logramos verlo actuar, y por el diseño de la armadura… creemos que es un biometal. Por eso es que necesitamos de su ayuda y de los biometales que tienen ustedes (Si, sabemos que ellos están escuchando esto), no vamos a actuar hasta saber su respuesta._

_Gracias de antemano._

_Prairie._

Todos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, Vent al ver que nadie hablaría, decidió tomar la palabra.

-Ok- dijo mientras se terminaba su plato- será mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto, mientras más rápido terminemos con esta misión mejor-

-O sea que vamos a…- dijo Aile, terminando su plato.

-Asi es hermanita, vamos a ver de qué se trata todo este asunto- corroboro Vent.

-¡Yahoo! ¡por fin algo de acción!- se emociono el modelo F.

-Saldremos dentro de una hora, si usamos al modelo P llegaremos a la cuidad en menos de media hora- dijo Vent.

-A sí, todo yo- se quejo el modelo P.

Todos excepto el modelo P, biometales y ambos chicos rompieron a reír ante este último comentario. Luego de preparar todo salieron a su destino.

**WHOOHOO hasta aquí el primer capítulo, si quieren que continúe dejen sus reviews! Oh el suspenso, ¿quién será este biometal? Si adivinan usando de guía el POV de al principio les daré una galletaaaaaaa :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Me llamo Crow.**

La ciudad había sido objeto de visitas muy concurridas casi todos los dias, las suaves brisas y el hermoso paisaje deleitaban a cualquiera, por lo que todo el mundo buscaba un pretexto para salir a caminar, comprar o simplemente tomar el sol… sin embargo lo que encontraron ambos chicos al llegar fue algo totalmente diferente.

-Casi no hay gente en las calles- comento Aile.

-Y la mayoría de los locales están cerrados- le siguió Vent.

-Sera mejor que vallamos donde Prairie, ella nos explicara todo- finalizo Aile.

Recorrieron las calles mirando ocasionalmente al cielo, por si veían la nave de los guardianes pero no la vieron en un largo rato, lo cual les extraño ya que la gran nave siempre daba vueltas por la cuidad vigilándola. Después de un largo rato caminando vieron que una gran cantidad de gente estaba aglomerada en un mercado al aire libre, algo que no habían visto en sus vidas: la mayoría de los negocios de ese entonces estaban todos bajo techo.

-Eh Vent, ¡vamos a ver!- propuso Aile.

-Aile, no estamos de vacaciones, buscamos a Prairie, ¿Recuerdas?- la detuvo Vent.

-Awwww por favor ¿sí?- insistió ella.

-Ok ok pero solo un rato ¿si?- se reigno el joven.

Curiosearon un rato, era un mercado muy surtido y la gente parecía animada…

Luego un sonido sordo los alerto, oyeron tres reventones y seguidamente el lugar se lleno de un gas amarillento que hizo que la gente huyera despavorida, pues ese gas era…

-GAH, ¡bombas fétidas!- grito Aile tapándose la nariz.

-¡Cielos! Usaban de estas en los carnavales cuando éramos niños… ahora ya veo porque prohibieron sus ventas- comento Vent haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Hehehe- el modelo F comenzó a reír bajito.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes?- pregunto el modelo L.

-Pues de que nosotros no tenemos sentido del olfato, dios, debe ser terrible- se burlo el modelo F.

-Gezz, eres muy infantil, ¿lo sabías?-lo regaño el modelo H- ¿Pero de donde…?

-AHÍ ESTA- grito de repente el modelo Z.

Todos miraron hacia donde miraba el modelo Z y en efecto ahí lo vieron: encima de un edificio estaba un niño de aproximadamente doce años, de piel igual de oscura que Vent, cabello negro un poco largo, ojos cyan más brillantes que los de Vent y Aile y de cada uno de sus ojos caía una línea fina color negra , vestía el mismo traje de cuerpo entero color negro que los chicos pero llevaba un chaleco color naranja con detalles en café, un pantalón blanco hueso y zapatos naranja con detalles café. El chico estaba ahí parado riéndose a carcajadas con una mano en el estomago… lo que les asusto a ambos chicos era el ver que a su lado flotaba un pequeño artefacto… un biometal, color naranja, blanco y negro, era igual de simple que el modelo X y los que se suponían eran los ojos eran de color purpura.

-Ya cálmate Crow, esa fue clásica hehehe- dijo el biometal- debiste darle a alguien, ¡eso hubiera sido divertido!

-L-lo siento hehehe, pero es que me distrajiste hahaha- replico el niño calmando su risa.

-Ah claro échame la culpa… bueno de todas formas lograste el objetivo, ahuyentaste a todos- el biometal se fijo en algo- aunque te faltaron dos…

El niño miro hacia la escena y vio a Vent y a Aile… al principio solo sonrió en señal de que no los tomaba en serio pero luego se asusto: vio a los seis biometales mas a su alrededor.

-Emmm… modelo B…- llamo el niño.

-¿Si dime?-

-¿Esos que flotan alrededor de ellos son…?-

El biometal se fijo más y capto de repente el peligro, vio a los demás biometales y se puso nervioso.

-Uh-oh… -

-A si que…- comenzó Vent hablando alto para que el niño lo oyera, el gas ya se había disipado y ya no se tapaba la nariz- tu eres el mocoso que está causando tantos problemas ¿eh?

Ninguno de los dos respondió: estaban nerviosos.

-Vent, Aile, no pierdan mas el tiempo y captúrenlos a ambos- dijo el modelo Z.

-Espera modelo Z, al menos quiero saber su nombre- comento Aile- ¡Eh niño! ¿Cómo te llamas?

-El niño se sonrojo un poquito, y sin mirarla respondió.

-Me llamo Crow y este es modelo B… ¡Y no me llames niño!- reclamo- ¡no me gusta que me digan así!

-¿A si? Pues por lo que hemos oído y comprobado te comportas como un niño a cada momento- comento el modelo X.

El chico no respondió, solo gruño sonoramente en frustración.

-Hehehe, ¡si te sigues portando mal te irás a la cama sin cenar!- bromeo el modelo F.

-¿Y se puede saber de dónde sacaste el biometal?- pregunto Vent antes de que el niño empezara a decir palabrotas.

-… me encontró enterrado en las vías subterráneas de esta ciudad, oí su voz a lo lejos y pensando que no podría oír hable un poco y para mi sorpresa me oyó, me desenterró y estoy con él desde entonces- explico el biometal.

-¿Y por qué un biometal como tú le dejas hacer todas estas cosas malas que el hace?- pregunto el modelo H.

-Simple, porque es divertido HAHAHA- rio el modelo B.

Vent y Aile gruñeron, ¡era una razón estúpida! Ambos gritaron ROCK ON y convocaron las armaduras ZX y PX. El niño dio un paso atrás junto con su biometal, asustados, y cuando los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr en su dirección el niño trago saliva.

-Eh modelo B…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Has oído el dicho "mas vale decir aquí corrió que aquí murió"?-

-Si… pues ¡patas para que las quiero!-

Ambos empezaron a huir por el techo del edificio, se escabulleron ágilmente por las escaleras latearles y procedieron su huida por las calles pero no lograban perderlos, Vent y Aile eran diez veces más rápidos que toda la gente que vivía en ese distrito. Vent, que andaba con el modelo ZX logro alcanzarlo y lo sujetó por el chaleco, y el niño muerto de miedo hizo un movimiento desesperado.

-ROCK ON-

-¿PERO QUE…?

-Biolink establecido, sistemas M.E.G.A. ¡en línea!

El niño empezó a brillar cegando a Vent momentáneamente obligándolo a soltarlo, el brillo desapareció y ahora Vent perseguía A alguien totalmente diferente, el chico estaba cubierto por una armadura parecida al del modelo X, solo que esta era negra, algunos detalles naranja y amarillo, en su casco tenía un par de cosas parecidas a alas color naranja por delante y negro por detrás, el cristal de su frente era purpura con forma de estrella de cuatro picos, las líneas de los ojos del chico se habían ensanchado notablemente coloreándose de purpura. Enseguida acelero dejando al sorprendido Vent tras de el con una nube de polvo.

-¡Vent! Seras inútil, ¡lo dejaste escapar!- le reclamo Aile.

-Oh perdona, es que el niño de repente SE TRANSFORMO- respondió Vent enojado.

Vent no espero mas reclamos, acelero y le comenzó a dar caza al niño… no se le iba a escapar…

El juego del gato y el ratón duro como unos veinte minutos, Vent dejo atrás a su hermana tomándose un poco enserio la captura del chico, en cuanto logro ubicarlo lo persiguió pero cayó en un trampa, piso una soga y le cayeron encima varios huevos podridos, pero aun con cascarones encima no se detuvo. Sin embargo cayó en más trampas. Crow miraba atrás continuamente para ver si sus trampas habían logrado detenerlo pero cada vez más se asustaba al ver que no surtían efecto. A lo último Crow escalo una pared y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la cima algo lo detuvo, Vent lo sujetaba firmemente por el pie.

-¡Suelta!-

-¡De ninguna manera mocoso, tu vendrás conmigo!-

Crow estaba cada vez mas asustado, ¿Por fin lo hiban a atrapar? Pero una idea cruzo su mente y aunque era muy arriesgada la llevo a cabo.

-ROCK OFF-

La armadura desapareció y Vent soltó a Crow porque lo estaba sujetando del pie de la armadura y al desaparecer esta lo soltó de inmediato. Vent se deslizo unos dos metros hacia abajo y mientras tanto Crow subía a la pared saliendo de la vista del castaño. Vent escalo ágilmente la pared para seguir con la caza pero…

-COME PASTEL-

¡Splat! Vent recibió un pastelazo directo en la cara, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de la pared aterrizando sobre varias bolsas de basura. Aile llego de inmediato y al ver a su hermano ahí escalo la pared y se desanimo: el niño había escapado.

-¡Rayos!- dijo Aile.

-¡Vent! ¡Aile!-

Ambos jóvenes miraron hacia arriba, la nave de los guardianes había dado con ellos.

**Dos horas después.**

-¡Lo voy a matar dos veces! ¡Dos veces se me escapo! ¡A mí nadie se me escapa!-

Vent caminaba en línea recta y girando sobre sus pasos una y otra vez como un león en una jaula de circo, tenía cascaras de huevo, cascaras de banana, pedazos de basura, tachuelas clavadas en todas partes, una soga colgaba de su pierna y muchas cosas más. Estaba furioso.

-Vent cálmate, no lograras nada enojándote- Aile estaba limpiando a los biometales X y Z ya que ellos también habían sido víctimas de las trampas.

-¡Pero es que…!-

-¡Vent, ya!- Aile se acerco a su hermano, con el seño fruncido- te estás comportando como un niño, ahora hazme el favor de calmarte y dejar de renegar.

Vent se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia un lado, haciendo puchero.

-Mucho mejor, ahora escucha- Aile empezó a quitarle la basura de encima- solo debemos pensar en un plan, y de seguro Prairie sabe más del asunto, quizás tenga un dato que nos facilite la captura… a sí que solo se paciente.

-Es que sus bromas son… un poco…-

-¿Pesadas? ¿No recuerdas cuando éramos más pequeños? Le pusiste una bomba fétida a Giro en una caja y le mentiste diciéndole que era un paquete para el, luego la abrió y la bomba le reventó en la cara, ¿recuerdas?

-¡O si! Dios, fue memorable, me reí tanto… y luego me dio de nalgadas… ¡Pero valió la pena!- rio Vent.

-Pues son exactamente las mismas bromas que este niño hace, solo debemos saber cómo y cuándo atacara y punto- dijo Aile sonriendo.

-Eh Vent, el baño está listo- informo Pririe entando a la sala.

-Ahora ve y date un baño, que te hace falta- comento Aile.

-Jajaja que chistosa- dijo Vent con sarcasmo saliendo de la sala.

Iba a ser una semana difícil.

**Bien hasta aquí el segundo cap, ¿todavía no saben quién es el modelo B? ¡Pues es Bass! De la saga megaman clásico, búsquenlo también como Forte :D. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: La captura.**

Tras tomar un buen baño y descansar un poco Vent se dirigió con su hermana a la cabina principal de los guardianes para informarme mejor de la situación. La nave estaba mas calmada que lo que solía recordar, pues ya no había peligro serio y todos los guardianes se tomaban el lujo de descansar y hacer vida social.

-Todos parecen más relajados ¿no?- pregunto Aile con una sonrisa.

-See, pero yo también pudiera relajarme como es debido de no ser por ese niño- dijo Prairie, luego miro a Vent- Te la jugó bien y bonito ¿no?

-Es un niño muy listo, pero no volverá a pasar- respondió Vent.

-Bien, les contare todo- Prairie se puso cómoda en su asiento.

El chico, como el mismo les dijo se llama Crow. Es cierto que les dije en mi carta que es huérfano pero aun tiene a su madre viva… por el momento. Ella esta en coma, en un hospital al que Crow va casi todos los días. La madre era dueña de una fábrica de juguetes y con eso vivían cada día… sin embargo el terreno no le pertenecía a ella y le quitaron la propiedad para demolerla y construir más residencias… eso paso hace exactamente un año. Como consecuencia de la pérdida ella y Crow perdieron todo, se quedaron en la calle al poco tiempo y sufrieron mucho, pues nadie los retuvo por más de tres días en una casa. Finalmente la señora cayó enferma, y la operación que la salvaría cuesta mucho dinero, dinero que Crow no tiene. Prácticamente le pidió ayuda a todo el distrito, hizo favores y trabajo todo lo que pudo pero nadie se apiado de él. Así que digamos que lo que hace ahora es tomar venganza, juega bromas a toda la gente del distrito, pero en cuanto se encuentra a uno de los tipos que vinieron a quitarle la fabrica a su madre juega bromas más pesadas de lo normal. Ellos son los que normalmente llaman por quejas.

-Entonces no se por qué solicitaste nuestra ayuda Prairie- dijo Vent- según lo que me acabas de contar el chico tiene todo el derecho de tomar venganza.

-Lo se… pero mucha gente del distrito no tiene ninguna culpa de su situación, es por eso que debemos hacer algo.

-Pero Prairie… si está en la calle… ¿Cómo ha logrado sobrevivir?- pregunto Aile.

-Come lo que encuentra, duerme donde sea y va a las afueras de la cuidad donde hay un rio a asearse- explico Prairie.

-Ahora lo que quisiera saber es… cuando exactamente consiguió el biometal… el dijo que lo encontró enterrado en los subterráneos- dijo Vent.

-Pues es cierto, unos días antes de que la madre cayera en coma, Crow estaba desesperado por conseguir algo de comer, no sé que lo habrá llevado a los subterráneos pero según vimos en las cámaras de seguridad que aun funcionan ahí fue que al entrar el estaba como siguiendo algo, y al momento de salir llevaba el biometal en la mano- dijo Prairie, luego mira hacia abajo- digo esto porque de seguro la madre habrá visto el biometal antes de caer en coma.

-Si… eso tiene sentido…- dijo Vent.

-Lo prioritario por ahora es: atrapar a Crow y analizar el biometal que tiene, no sabemos de dónde proviene y puede ser peligroso, luego se lo devolveremos e intentaremos hablar con el chico- dijo Prairie.

Aile miro por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo.

-Bien, ya pensaremos en algo mañana ¿ok?- dijo ella levantándose- Prairie, ¿te importa que pasemos aquí la noche?

-En absoluto, diré que preparen dos cuartos- Prairie salió de la sala.

Aile se acerco a su hermano que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué piensas?-

-Pues en que… lo duro que es la vida con los menos afortunados…-

-…-

-Pero… debemos hacer esto si queremos que todo se arregle, si no usa el biometal con cuidado puede llegar a ser peligroso incluso para el mismo-

Ambos miraron por la ventana unos minutos más antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones.

**Al día siguiente…**

Estaba amaneciendo con rapidez en la cuidad, para cierto niño problemático sin embargo este era el comienzo de un nuevo día… para hacer mas de las suyas. Por seguridad el chico escogía un lugar estratégico donde dormir cada noche para que nadie lo coja desprevenido, la gente e incluso los guardianes ya habían intentado esto y de no ser por la armadura ahora estaría viviendo en un orfanato. El chico estaba ahí, acurrucado en una especie de nido improvisado con hojas de papel periódico, sujetaba fuertemente el biometal contra su pecho roncando un poco, y el biometal al parecer también dormitaba.

-Mmmhmmh viejo tramposo… al rubio que tengo por hermano… le diste un sable y mi solo me diste un buster…- murmuro el biometal hasta que algo lo despertó por completo- ¿Eh?

Crow que aun dormía había empezado a morder el biometal y a babearlo.

-¿Crow? ¡Crow! Cro- ¡despierta!- Crow no despertaba- CROW DESPIERTA QUE NO SOY TU PALETA.

-¡Ya estaba muerto cuando vine lo juro!- Crow se levanto de golpe y tras unos segundos de comprender en donde estaba se quito al biometal de la boca- lo siento modelo B.

-No importa, ¿Quién estaba muerto?- pregunto el modelo B.

-Uhh nadie, nadie- respondió Crow empezando a desperezarse.

-Bueno, fue buena idea dormirte en las afueras de la cuidad, así no recorrerás tanto para darte un baño- dijo el biometal.

Crow sonrió, desde que conoció al biometal tenía un amigo con quien hablar y a veces si el modelo B se animaba, jugar. El biometal se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Le vinieron recuerdos a su cabeza, de cómo encontró al biometal.

**Flash back**

Crow se encontraba en el subterráneo, explorando, en busca de que comer.

-Mi estomago esta gruñendo cada vez mas fuerte… ¡Tengo hambre!- exclamo el chico poniendo una mano en su estomago.

-Valla que es quejumbroso-

-¿Quién dijo eso?- salto Crow de repente mirando para todos lados.

-¿Eh? ¿Puedes oírme? ¡Estoy por aquí! ¡Sigue mi voz!-

-¿Cómo se que no eres un fantasma? O un monstruo que me quiere comer- retrocedió Crow.

-¡Por favor niño! Soy muy pequeño como para comerte, y ni siquiera tengo boca, ¡Quiero salir de aquí!-

Crow decidió hacer caso y siguió la voz, sin fijarse ni a donde caminaba, al parecer el propietario de la voz lo veía por que le indicaba a donde caminar.

-A la izquierda… un poco más… ahora un poco a la derecha… sigue recto- pero Crow se adelanto demasiado y chocó- nooo, eso es una pared, solo hazme caso ¿quieres?

-Eres muy gruñón- le cuestiono el chico.

E ahí estaba: en un montículo de tierra se asomaba un aparato de color negro y naranja.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sácame de aquí, ¡Por favor!- pidió el objeto.

Crow lo miro de todos los ángulos antes de hacer nada, luego lo tomo con ambas manos pero no pudo sacarlo, tiro con fuerza y después de unos tres segundos el objeto cedió mandando a Crow hacia atrás lastimándose la cabeza.

-Auuu, eso dolió- se quejo el chico.

-Vamos, no seas débil-

Crow miro al objeto, este flotaba justo en frente de el y ahora lo podía apreciar mejor.

-¿Y que eres?- pregunto el niño muy curioso.

-Soy un Biometal, soy un dispositivo capaz de otorgarle a mi dueño, si lo encuentro algún día claro- la habilidad de usar una armadura y mis armas- explico el biometal.

-¡Wow, cool!- Crow se emociono pero luego lo miro confuso- ¿Y quién es tu dueño?

-Eso no lo sé, solo mi dueño es capaz de invocar mis poderes, esa persona podrá usar mis armas con tan solo gritar ROCK ON- dijo el biometal.

-¿Rock on?-

-No, tienes que gritarlo, es como debe hacer la persona que me meresca-

-Ah, entonces es… ROCK ON-

De repente el biometal empezó a brillar cegando momentáneamente a Crow.

- Biolink establecido, sistemas M.E.G.A. ¡en línea!-

Y la transformación empezó, antes de que Crow pudiera decir algo había sido cubierto con una elegante armadura de color negro y naranja, le hizo sentir una gran energía en el interior.

-¿Pero que…?- empezó Crow.

-¿… rayos paso?- finalizo modelo B- no puede ser… ¡Tu eres mi dueño!

-¿Qué mi que hizo que cosa? ¡No! ¡no puedo ser tu dueño! ¡Tan solo soy un niño que vive en la calle!- exclamo Crow.

-No importa tu estatus social, ¡Eres mi dueño y no lo podrás cambiar!- rió el modelo B- Dios no lo puedo creer…

-… pero simplemente… no puedo…- susurro Crow.

-Desde que empecé a oírte hablar… note que algo te estaba perturbando… ¿me puedes contar?- pregunto el modelo B.

Crow dudó un poco, pero algo en el modelo B le inspiraba confianza, le conto toda su historia, le conto incluso sobre los guardianes y que había visto a dos muchachos con aparatos similares al modelo B. Al final Crow se veía decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Soy un inútil, algo como tu debe estar con alguien mejor que yo…- dijo Crow pero el biometal lo interrumpió.

-Eh niño, yo sé lo que hago ¿sí? Has sufrido mucho y siento que debo ayudarte- respondió el biometal.

-¿Lo dices de a de veras?- Crow se emocionó.

-¡Por supuesto! No tienes malas intenciones pero aun así debes tomar venganza de lo que te hicieron en este lugar- afirmo el modelo B.

-Pero no puedo, necesito agilidad fuerza y…-

-¿Acaso crees que solo soy un pedazo de metal parlante? Te puedo dar todo eso y más, lo vas a necesitar si quieres hacer pagar a esta gente, tengo entendido que cerca de este distrito viven dos chicos con seis más como yo, bien pues con mi ayuda les podrás dar pelea y escapar-

-Claro, porque no quisiera dañar a nadie… no soy así…-

-Hehehe lo sé niño, lo sé… te ayudare, te doy mi palabra-

-Gracias… ¡Oh lo olvidaba! Tanta fue la emoción por encontrarte que no te dije como me llamo… soy Crow…-

-Gusto en conocerte Crow… puedes llamarme Biometal modelo B… o Modelo B si prefieres… siento que este es el inicio de una buena amistad hehehe…-

**Fin del flash back.**

Así empezó el día para el joven Crow, después de nadar un rato en el rio se encamino a la cuidad. Estaba encima de un edificio y tras dar un gran respiro grande y tronarse los huesos del cuello sonrió.

-Hora de hacer travesuras- dijo tronándose los dedos.

Y tras decir esto se lanzo del edificio, durante la caída se fusiono con el biometal aterrizando naturalmente como un gato al suelo, sin importarle las impresionadas miradas de la gente a su alrededor camino.

-¿Comiste suficientes manzanas hoy? No vaya a ser que te desmayas en plena actividad- dijo el biometal.

-Comí la mitad de un árbol, ¿no te parece suficiente?- respondió exasperado Crow- además creo que—oh valla….

Crow miro desde una distancia segura como un tipo pintaba una pared sobre una escalera portátil, sostenía con una mano la brocha y con la otra el bote de pintura… Crow sonrió con malicia.

-Ohhh dios, esta oportunidad es deliciosamente buena- susurro el biometal B- con la velocidad y fuerza correcta puedes hacer que ese bote termine en su cabeza.

-Ok, solo déjame esconderme- Crow subió hasta unas salientes de un edificio.

El chico saco de su chaleco una resortera roja, le puso una roca y la estiro… apunto hacia el bote de pintura… y con un movimiento brusco soltó la roca llegando a maravillosos resultados según Crow: por la fuerza del golpe el brazo que sostenía el bote de pintura dio un giro de 360 grados regando el contenido sobre la cabeza del señor, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escalera. Aunque se puso una mano en la boca para ahogar la risa Crow exploto en sonoras carcajadas que, si uno se fijaba bien eran dobles, por la risa del biometal B.

-¡Clásica, muy bien Crow!- felicito el biometal B.

-Oh dios esto es muy divertido enser—uh oh-

-¿Eh?-

Detuvieron sus risas al ver que todos los que pasaban por ahí los miraban con cara de mala ostia, se pusieron nerviosos.

-Digo yo, ¿no dijiste que te esconderías?- dijo el modelo B.

-No me estas ayudando- Crow se fijo que una señora llamaba por teléfono y lo miraba mal- Modelo B, los guardianes estarán aquí en cualquier momento, debemos irnos.

-¡Entonces vámonos!-

Pero algo choco a su lado en la pared, alguien le había lanzado un tomate.

-Niño travieso, ¡ya llamamos a los guardianes para que te lleven, ya estamos hartos de ti!- dijo un tipo que le lanzo de nueva cuenta un tomate.

Crow sonrió.

-¿A si? ¡Pues a ver si me pueden atrapar! ¡Vamos montón de ciegos traten de darme si pueden!- Crow empezó a bailotear tentando a la gente a que le lanzara cosas.

Y por supuesto que lo consiguió, después de unos cinco segundos todo el mundo le lanzaba infinidad de cosas que el chico esquivaba fácilmente, la estaba pasando muy bien. Tras un rato la gente se canso y miraba a Crow con desprecio, el chico seguía tentándolos.

-¡¿Ya se cansaron? ¡Qué débiles!- Crow se volteo mostrando su parte posterior- ¡Vamos, a ver quién puede darme en la colita!

-CROW CUIDADO-

-¿Eh?-

Muy tarde, una bala de energía le dio de lleno en la espalda haciéndolo estrellarse contra la pared, no se había fijado que la nave de los guardianes había llegado y que ahora había muchos soldados en la cubierta apuntándolo. Se incorporo y trato de sobarse el trasero pero una bala lo distrajo, esta había estado a punto de darle. Sin perder tiempo escalo la pared del edificio evadiendo más disparos, al llegar al techo se arrodillo y respiro con dificultad, sin embargo sonrió.

-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Crow entre risitas.

-¿Tú crees? Estuvo demasiado cerca- lo regaño el biometal pero al segundo empezó a reír- ¡fue divertido!

-Qué dulce, parece que estas pasando un buen rato jugando con tu juguete-

A pesar que esa voz lo tomo por sorpresa se sulfuro, volteo a ver desafiante al que le había hablado así: Era Vent.

-¡Deja de tratarme como a un niño! ¡Maldición!- grito Crow.

-Jeje, hey cálmate, o de lo contrario tendrás que pasar un rato en una esquina castigado- se burlo el mayor.

Crow estaba furioso, pero antes de que decidiera moverse oyó a su biometal.

-_Crow, ese tipo está usando tu táctica, regrésale el tiro, y usa la trampa instalada en el edificio norte-_

_-¿Te refieres al de…?-_

_-Sí, ese mismo, a pasar de ser una trampa vieja puedes hacerlo caer-_

_-Ok, lo primero será tentarlo, luego a correr por mi vida_- Crow se tranquilizo, suspiro y luego sonrió- ok vejestorio, hora de acabar contigo.

-Tsk, no funciono- murmuro Vent, pero abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que hacia Crow en ese momento- ¿Qué dem…?-

Crow le sacaba la lengua de forma infantil, dando pequeños saltitos.

-¡Eres tan lento que hasta una tortuga te sobrepasa! ¡Tu y tus biometales oxidados no podrán atraparme nunca!- se burlo Crow.

-Eso debe ser suficiente- dijo modelo B.

Pero ambos sintieron peligro de repente, Vent estaba rodeado de un aura asesina y el biometal P brillaba en rojo, habían conseguido su objetivo.

-¿Lento? ¿Más que una tortuga?- susurro vent tronándose los dedos.

-¿Biometales oxidados?- dijo el modelo P.

-ROCK ON-

-¡C-c-creo que lastimamos su orgullo!- dijo el biometal B, asustado.

-No me digas, pues aquí te va otra bomba, ¡Voy a empezar a correr!- dijo Crow.

Crow empezó a huir, saltando de un edificio a otro y detrás venia Vent, echando humo de furia, Crow miraba atrás y en cuanto veía que Vent se acercaba demasiado empezaba a gritar.

-MAS VALE QUE ESTE PLAN FUNCIONE MODELO B, PORQUE SI NO JURO QUE VENDRE DESDE LA TUMBA A LLEVARTE CONMIGO-

-¡No te desesperes, va a funcionar!-

Tras huir durante un buen rato Crow estaba llegando a su destino, con dificultad esquivaba la mayoría de kunais que le lanzaba Vent. Al llega l edificio dejo que Vent le diera un poco de alcance, fue hasta un punto del suelo del edificio donde se veía una pequeñísima fisura, Crow paso por ahí con cuidado pero rápido y seguido paso Vent, el piso se resquebrajo partiéndose en pedazos levando a Vent a un agujero un poco profundo. Crow se tumbo al suelo respirando con dificultad, mirando al agujero.

-Lo logramos… lo logramos- susurraba Crow.

-Por lo menos hiciste la trampa mas segura… de lo contrario estuviera saliendo ahora de ahí- dijo el modelo B.

-See, fue buena idea…- Crow se asomo al agujero- poner cemento de contacto al fondo.

Vent estaba ahí, en el fondo del agujero luchando por ponerse de pie, estaba pegado al fondo por culpa de una sustancia verdosa, miro con enojo hacia arriba.

-Jeje… no saldrá de ahí hasta por lo menos un buen rato- dijo Crow levantándose- ahora, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo modelo B?-

-Ehhh Crow, no puedo comer- se quejo el biometal.

-Oh cierto… entonces yo como y tú me cuentas algo ¿sí?- dijo Crow.

-Pues esa comida tendrá que esperar-

Ambos se congelaron… de miedo, voltearon a ver y se vieron rodeados de soldados, entre ellos Aile y Prairie. Prairie dio un paso al frente captando su atencion.

-Crow, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros, no te va a pasar nada malo, solo queremos analizar tu biometal y preguntarte algunas cosas-

(Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (Beep), (BEEP) la alarma interna de Crow se activo, la situación estaba peligrosamente mal… siendo un niño criado en la calle había aprendido en no confiar en nadie, y ahora su biometal… su mejor amigo… estaba en peligro.

-No… no dejare que le hagan daño…- Crow empezó a temblar, a pesar de que defendería al modelo B no podía hacer mucho- ¡No iremos a ninguna parte!

-¡Crow hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo, si no te dejan ir no dudes en atacar!- dijo el modelo B.

-P-pero… no quiero hacerles daño… no soy así- dijo Crow.

-¡Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti, si nos atrapan aquí y ahora será el fin para ambos!- grito el modelo B.

Crow miro para todos lados buscando una salida, pero al no localizar ninguna empezó a temblar con fuerza y a llorar, levanto su brazo izquierdo y lo apunto a un soldado.

-Por favor perdónenme- sin decir nada mas disparo su buster.

El disparo le dio de lleno al soldado tumbándolo al suelo, luego Crow disparo mas para abrir una ruta de escape, Aile se puso en movimiento y esquivo varios disparos pero muchos le dieron de lleno a su armadura. Crow al ver que una ruta se había formado sonrió en triunfo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí!- grito eufórico el chico.

Sin embargo no pudieron dar ni un solo paso, Vent había salido de la trampa incinerando el cemento y agarro a Crow inmovilizándole ambos brazos inutilizando su buster. Crow empezó a forcejear para liberarse y al no tener éxito empezó a llorar.

-¡No! ¡Suéltame, déjame ir!- grito aterrorizado el niño.

-Ya te atrapamos mocoso… ahora solo te dejaremos ir cuando terminemos contigo- dijo Vent con una sonrisa.

Prairie llamo a la nave y la abordaron junto con Crow quien no cesaba sus intentos por escapar… nada de lo que decía Prairie, Vent y Aile lo tranquilizaba, a pesar de que solo analizarían al biometal eso sonaba a sentencia de muerte para Crow y para modelo B.

-Tranquilo Crow…- ahora el modelo B sonaba asustado- todo va a salir bien, saldremos de esta, ya lo veras-

Eso no tranquilizo mucho a Crow, estaba seguro de que algo les iba a pasar… estaba asustado, primero perdió a su madre… y ahora iba a perder a su mejor amigo… la vida era muy injusta con el…

-DEJENME IR-

**Bieeeeeeen, hasta aquí el tercer cap, ¡manden reviews y escribiré mas rápido!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sólida amistad.**

La nave había alcanzado altura otra vez sobre la ciudad. Pero dentro de los pasillos se llevaba a cabo un problema: Crow había sido capturado y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de sus captores pero todo lo que hacía era en vano. Para empeorar las cosas uno de los biometales de Vent y Aile, el modelo Z, hizo un movimiento raro y obligo al modelo B separarse de su dueño haciéndolo más vulnerable que antes y por esa misma razón Crow lo agarro al instante y lo abrazo con fuerza… las cosas estaban mal… empezó a llorar y temblar con fuerza. Condujeron al chico a lo que parecía ser la cabina principal de la nave, donde estaban las operadoras y se veía el cielo a través de los enormes ventanales. Vent soltó a Crow y este quedo parado ahí, entre algunos soldados, Vent, Aile y Prairie, el chico empezó a temblar con más fuerza pero aun así su mirada era retadora y llena de furia, apretujo al modelo B contra su pecho con fuerza dispuesto a dar la vida por él, algo que todos notaron.

-Mantén la calma, saldremos de esta- dijo el modelo B.

-No dejare que te toquen, lo prometo- dijo Crow gimoteando un poco.

Prairie sonrió un poco, esos dos se querían mucho como para confiar absolutamente uno al otro… pero ambos estaban demasiado asustados… debían actuar rápido.

-Crow…- Prairie quizo acercarse pero el chico retrocedió- queremos que sepas que no nos dejaste opción, por tu propia seguridad debemos analizar tu biometal.

-Tengo doce años ¿ok? Se cuando alguien me quiere engañar- gruño Crow- me quitaran a mi amigo cuando este yo esté muerto-

-Crow por favor- Aile se adelanto- no te lo vamos a quitar, solo le haremos un análisis, es todo-

-¿Y después qué? ¿Cómo sabemos que me van a devolver a Crow? ¡Hemos aprendido a no confiar en nadie y todo esto nos inspira peligro!- grito el modelo B.

-Si quieres puedes estar presente, pero debemos analizarlo, por seguridad-

-NO-

Crow no creía nada de lo que le decían, se aferraba al biometal con tanta fuerza y miraba para todos lados vigilando los movimientos de los presentes.

-No dejare que te hagan nada modelo B, no te voy a soltar, tendrán que romperme ambos brazos primero- dijo Crow.

-¡Por favor Crow, es por tu propio bien, debemos analizar el biometal!- dijo Prairie.

-¡No te creo! ¡No! ¡No iré a ningún lado sin Crow y nadie me obligara a separarme de él!- exclamo el modelo B.

Por más que miraba para todos lados no pudo evitar lo que sucedió a continuación: Vent lo agarro por la cintura levantándolo sin dificultad por el poder del biometal PX, y al mismo tiempo Aile le arrebato el biometal de las manos. Vent se lo empezaba a llevar y el chico empezó a forcejear y llorar.

-Te lo devolveremos en diez minutos, mientras tanto te pondremos en un cuarto para que no interfieras- dijo Vent.

-No…- Crow forcejeo con más fuerza- pero no quiero irme, no sin modelo B, ¡No quiero irme!-Vent lo sujeto más fuerte para impedirle escapar- ¡No! Arrg, ¡Modelo B!

Modelo B reacciono de inmediato y se soltó de las manos de Aile, voló con rapidez hacia Crow quien lo agarro con ambas manos pero enseguida Aile también agarro el biometal, empezaron a forcejear pero Crow no superaba en fuerza a los hermanos, empezó a llorar con fuerza.

-Crow, ¡Crow!- los biometales por lógica no podían llorar, pero modelo B hacia parecer lo contrario.

-¡Modelo B, no!-

Vent y Aile se empezaron a irritar, el chico tenía mucha resistencia, de pronto la voz del modelo P resonó en sus mentes.

-Escuchen, puedo hacer algo para que lo suelte, Vent, saca el shuriquen y espera a que se torne blanco- dijo el modelo P- luego vas a golpear sus brazos a modo de que los estas cortando, no lo vas a cortar pero le va a causar mucho dolor.

Vent no dudo ni un segundo e hizo lo que el modelo P le dijo, saco el shuriken y espero a que se tornara blanco.

-¡Modelo B! ¡No dejare que te hagan daño, lo JURO!- lloro Crow.

-¡No me voy a apartar de ti Crow! ¡Nunca!- grito modelo B.

Pero algo los aterrorizo: un haz de luz blanca paso verticalmente por los brazos de Crow, pero no le corto los brazos, paso de forma transparente, sin embargo Crow lanzo un grito de dolor e instantáneamente soltó el biometal.

-¡Crow!-

-¡Modelo B!-

Vent abrió la puerta tras de sí y llevo a Crow por un pasillo, Crow seguía llorando y forcejeando pero con menos fuerza, le dolían mucho los brazos. Vent lo metió en un cuarto, Crow lo miro furioso mientras dejaba que las lágrimas le recorrieran el rostro.

-¡Juro que si le hacen algo los hare pagar, se van a arrepentir hasta la muerte!- amenazó el chico.

-Cálmate, solo lo van a analizar, no le va a pasar nada- Vent trato de tranquilizarlo, no tuvo mucho éxito.

-¡A otro perro con ese hueso! ¡Solo porque soy un niño no quiere decir que soy idiota!- Crow estaba más desafiante de lo normal, aun sin la armadura- ¡No dejare que un montón de tipos malos le hagan algo a mi mejor amigo!

Vent no se pudo contener más, en un rápido movimiento lo agarro del cuello del chaleco levantándolo en el aire, sin embargo Crow no dejaba de mirarlo con odio, aunque estaba asustado.

-Ok, ya me colmaste la paciencia, es hora de darte una buena lección- finalizo Vent.

Mientras tanto, en el laboratorio no tenían la situación más fácil, el biometal se resistía demasiado.

-¡Déjenme ir, ahora!- exclamo el biometal en las manos de Aile.

-Tranquilo, esto tomara no más de cinco minutos- dijo Aile.

-¡No me importa! ¡No quiero estar en este maldito lugar ni un segundo más!- respondió modelo B.

Aile, miro un poco preocupada la máquina de análisis, esta no tenía seguros ni nada que pudiera retener el biometal en un solo lugar, pero como por arte de magia el modelo Z le dijo a la chica:

-Puedo hacer que se quede quieto pero le va a doler- dijo el modelo Z.

-… es un precio que hay que pagar, hazlo- dijo Aile.

El biometal empezó a brillar y una pequeña onda de energía salió de el, al llegar a su objetivo el biometal B lanzo un grito de dolor.

-No tardara mucho lo prometo- dijo Aile poniéndolo en la maquina.

Mientras que el modelo B lanzaba pequeñas quejas de dolor la maquina hacia su trabajo, mientras tanto…

-Espero que eso te mantenga quieto y cambie tu manera de pensar- dijo Vent.

Crow simplemente estaba arrodillado en el piso, llorando incontrolablemente, pero de repente oyó un grito inconfundible a sus oídos, levanto la cabeza parando su llanto.

-¡Modelo B!- dijo Crow.

Sin importarle nada embistió a Vent que estaba en la puerta bloqueándola, lo tomo por sorpresa ya que el castaño también había volteado en dirección al sonido. La embestida lo tumbo al suelo dejando escapar a Crow, el chico corrió por el pasillo y empezó a buscar a su biometal.

-¡Modelo B! ¡Responde!- llamaba Crow.

Llamo por todos lados, recorrió varios pasillos sin encontrarlo, después de unos minutos de búsqueda acabo en la cubierta de la nave al aire libre, miro para todos lados.

-¡Crow!-

Crow, volteo y allí lo vio, su biometal volaba en su dirección, el análisis había terminado y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad huyo como alma que se lleva el diablo. A Crow lo invadió la felicidad por un segundo antes de sentir grave peligro: detrás del biometal venían Vent, Aile y Prairie. Crow empezó a correr hacia el biometal rápidamente, y en cuanto lo tuvo cerca salto, agarro el biometal y de paso le dio una patada en la cara a Vent que estaba a punto de agarrar el biometal. Vent cayó de espaldas sobre Aile y Prairie.

-Maldita sea…- Vent se paso una mano por la cara, de su boca salió un hilo de sangre.

-¿Estás bien Vent?- pregunto Prairie.

-No, creo que me rompió la nariz- se quejo Vent.

Pero Aile no argumento, miraba fijamente a Crow, el chico estaba abrazando al modelo B contra su cara, llorando incontrolablemente.

-Modelo B… estaba asustado, pensé que no te volvería a ver- lloro Crow- cuando te oí gritar pensé que te había perdido, ¡no quiero que te separes de mi otra vez!

-Tranquilo Crow, aquí estoy- dijo modelo B- no lograron herirme mucho, estoy bien… pero te oí llorar, también me asuste mucho-

-No te preocupes, ese idiota solo me dio de nalgadas, nada serio- dijo Crow tranquilizándose un poco.

-Crow…-

Crow y el modelo B voltearon, Prairie se les acercaba lentamente haciendo que Crow se pusiera delante del biometal de forma protectora, pero algo raro le sucedió: sus ojos brillaron en purpura durante un segundo. Prairie paró, Crow no parecía quererla cerca, claro… después de lo que acababan de pasar…

-Solo le pondrás un dedo encima al modelo B sobrrrrrrrre mi cadáver- medio ronroneó furioso Crow.

-¿Crow?- el biometal se sorprendió por eso ultimo- ¿estás bien?-

-¡No te alejes modelo B! Saldremos de esta- gruño Crow, estaba muy raro.

-Tranquilo… solo te quería decir que según los análisis tu biometal está perfectamente bien, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Prairie- debíamos analizarlo para evitar… otra tragedia como sucedió hace cinco años…

-¿Tragedia?- modelo B se asomo por el hombro de Crow- ¿Qué tragedia?

-Un tipo llamado Serpent… encontró un biometal así como tu… pero ese biometal llevaba energía negativa en el, posesionándolo por completo- explico Prairie- mando hordas enormes de mavericks a las ciudades matando a muchos inocentes… ahora dime Crow… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sucedía lo mismo con tu biometal?

Crow abrió los ojos sorprendido, desapareciendo el purpura de sus ojos, compartió una mirada insegura con su biometal y finalmente miro hacia abajo.

-Tu biometal salió limpio por suerte, pero debíamos asegurarnos… Crow…- Prairie se acerco mas hasta poder ponerle una mano en el hombro a Crow- Somos guardianes, nuestro trabajo es preservar la paz, nunca se nos ocurriría hacerte daño a ti o al modelo B-

-¿Me lo juras?- pregunto modelo B.

-Por supuesto- respondió la chica.

-Por tu garrita- Crow le extendió el meñique.

Prairie suspiro- ok está bien, por la garrita- engancho su meñique con el de Crow- ahora, quisiéramos hablar un par de asuntos contigo… claro si quieres…

Crow la miro inseguro… luego miro a su biometal y vio que estaba tan inseguro como él.

-Bueno…- modelo B empezó a hablar- si juró por su garrita estamos seguros entonces-

-Pero…- Crow aun no estaba convencido.

Vent se levanto de repente, sonriendo- también tenemos comida si lo prefieres así, vamos, hasta te daré una galleta si vienes-

Crow lo miro ceñudo… pero cedió-Más vale que sea grande-

-Espera- Aile detuvo todo- Vent, ¿no tienes que decirle algo a Crow?

Vent desvió la mira un poco enojado, pero Aile lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Vent!-

-¡Ok ok, ya!- Vent miro a Crow- perdón por lo de hace un rato-

Crow se llevo la mano atrás de forma inconsciente- no dolió mucho de todas formas, así que no hay problema-

-Muy bien pues…- Prairie llamo la atencion con un aplauso- Vamos…

**¡Ya está el cuarto cap! Para la parte en que Crow batallaba para que no lo separaran del modelo B me inspiro este video h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / u s e r / A 5 r a v e n z e r o ? f e a t u r e = m h e e # p / f / 9 / A I O m d A z – W Z g a partir del minuto 4:14, es el ending del juego de Klonoa: Door to Phantomile ps1. Es una escena muy emotiva la verdad. Bueno, dejen reviews si quieren que sigaaaaaa XD. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Conociendo al enemigo.**

Ahora que sabían que el modelo B no tenía nada de malo en su sistema ya podían estar más tranquilos, sin embargo Crow no estaba de acuerdo.

-Crow, deja de apuntar a todos, no te vamos a hacer nada- dijo Prairie.

Aunque habían hecho un trato el modelo B y Crow aun seguían desconfiando de todos, apuntando a todo el que hiciera un movimiento brusco, Vent, fastidiado con esa actitud se le acerco por detrás pero solo logro que el chico le pusiera el buster en la cara.

-¿Quieres por favor dejar la paranoia?- aparto el buster- tranquilízate hombre, no te vamos a hacer nada-

Crow dio un pequeño gruñido antes de resignarse, se separo de su biometal y este le siguió fielmente por encima de su cabeza, lo condujeron hasta un pequeño comedor, se sentaron y Prairie decidió ordenar algo.

-¿Qué van a querer?- pregunto una chica que se había acercado con una libreta.

-Yo quisiera bakugan- dijo Aile.

-Yo solo quiero algo de beber, un jugo de uva- dijo Vent.

-A mi tráeme solo un sándwich- dijo Prairie.

-Mmmm… ¿tienen fruta?- pregunto Crow.

-Claro-

-Entonces quisiera algunas manzanas, gracias-

-Ok, enseguida estará servido- la chica se retiro.

-¿Manzanas?- pregunto el modelo B.

-Ayer comí carne, solo puedo comer carne una vez por semana y lo sabes, soy cristiano y no quiero que mamá se enoje- explico Crow.

-Yo soy ateo y no quiero que se enfade Lucifer- le respondió el modelo B.

-Oigan oigan oigan- Vent los interrumpió antes de que iniciara una pelea- dios, ustedes si que parecen hermanos, hasta parecen que se quieren-

-No te metas princesa- le respondió Crow.

A Vent le salió una venita en la sien.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste microbio?- Vent lo amenazo con un puño.

**-** LO QUE OÍSTES PAYASO- le grito Crow.

- DIMELO EN LA CARA PULGA- Vent.

-TONTO DE PACOTILLA- Crow

- VAGO DE CIRCO BARATO- Vent

- PELO DE MUÑECA- Crow

-EMO- Vent

- PERVERTIDO- Crow

-OIGAN YA BASTA- el modelo B se interpuso- ¡esto es entre Crow y yo!-

-¡No te metas pedazo de metal oxidado!- le grito Vent.

-¡Eh no le hables así a mi amigo!- se interpuso Crow.

Después de un instante de silencio los tres siguieron discutiendo cosas sin sentido sin prestar atencion que Aile, Prairie y los demás biometales presenciaban todo. Luego de un minuto Aile se les acerco y se escucharon tres fuertes golpes, luego se podía ver a Vent y a Crow tumbados sobre la mesa con dos enormes chichones, mientras tanto el modelo B la miraba con miedo.

-Vinimos aquí a comer algo, no a pelear- aclaro ella.

Después de acomodarse en una mesa, Crow y Vent dejaron de pelear pero aun se enviaban miradas asesinas. Vent decidió hablar.

-Ahora sí que me lo comprobaron, ustedes sí que se quieren mucho-

Crow y el modelo B se miraron por un segundo, luego ambos miraron a Vent y respondió- Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo mamá tres días después de que le presente a modelo B- Crow sonrió- es por eso que le cogió confianza…- de pronto se desanimo- pero no llego a conocerlo más de dos semanas… por esa enfermedad-

Aile y Vent se miraron preguntándose si debían preguntar, pero Prairie se les adelanto.

-Es algo normal Crow, las personas no son tan fuertes, y en cualquier momento algo nos puede tumbar a una cama por quien sabe cuánto tiempo-

-¿Estas bromeando?- exclamo Crow- Mi madre era la persona más fuerte que conozco, sabia tres clases diferentes de artes marciales, además de que poseía una fuerza increíble superando a cualquier persona normal-

Crow suspiro, y el modelo B continúo por él.

-Nos enseño sus medallas y fotos de todos los campeonatos que había ganado, yo no lo podía creer, ¡se cargaba a tipos el doble de grandes que ella! Y según ella todos sus contrincantes decían que justo antes de caer inconscientes lo último que veían era su cabello rojo ondeando (si, la mamá de Crow es pelirroja)- el modelo B hizo una pequeña pausa- por lo que gano el apodo de "la furia carmesí".

Aile y Vent tragaron saliva, habían oído decir a algunos que las madres dan miedo… y la madre de Crow no era la excepción. Sin embargo Crow miro hacia un lado.

-Ella me educo de esa manera: a puro golpe cada vez que me portaba mal… al principio temía por mi vida pero a medida que pasaron los años mi cuerpo se hizo más resistente a los golpes pero aun así era una agonía cada vez que me castigaba… y me atrevo a decir que la mayoría de las veces me lo merecía- Crow dio un largo suspiro- pero gracias a todos esos golpes que me dio he podido sobrevivir-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Prairie.

-Vamos, ¿creen que un niño normal y corriente hubiera soportado que le dispararan directo en la espalda? El guardia que me disparo antes de que me trajeran aquí me dio en la parte donde no tengo armadura, y sin embargo soporte y seguí corriendo- explico Crow.

-Bueno bueno ya entendimos- corto Vent- prosigue…-

El modelo B decidió continuar- en cuanto yo llegue a sus vidas ella estaba muy feliz, al ver que Crow ya no estaba decaído por su entrada al hospital, le alegro ver que el chico estaba lleno de ánimos y protegido gracias a mi poder por lo que me acepto casi de inmediato… y aunque les suene imposible, en esas dos semanas que pasamos los tres juntos podría decirse que le tome cariño-

-Pero… cometimos un gravísimo error durante esa semana, un error muy grande y mamá nos castigo a ambos como siempre, a puro golpe- dijo Crow.

-Pero, ¿no estaba enferma en ese tiempo?- pregunto Aile.

-Enferma, tu lo has dicho, no inconsciente ni invalida- replico el modelo B.

-Bueno y ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?- pregunto Vent.

Crow suspiro un poco avergonzado- intentamos recuperar el dinero que los accionistas nos quitaron al quitarnos la fábrica de juguetes, por suerte nadie nos vio, fallamos y volvimos a casa, pero mamá vio las noticia y supo de inmediato que éramos nosotros… el castigo era inevitable-

-No me digas que te dio de latigazos- dijo Aile.

Crow soltó un risita -Créanme que en ese momento lo que más hubiera querido era que me diera latigazos…- suspiro.

Flash Back

-_Un reciente intento de robo conmociono a los accionistas de bienes raíces la pasada noche, el ladrón logro pasar el sistema de seguridad, noqueo a varios guardias e intento abrir la caja fuerte con un arma de gran calibre, sin embargo no logro abrirla y cuando sintió que mas guardias venían huyo de la escena, las cámaras de seguridad no captaron absolutamente nada por lo que no se tiene idea de quién es el responsable…-_

Una señora de aproximadamente 32 años, pelirroja miraba la televisión con gesto ceñudo, atrás de ella estaba Crow, sentado en una silla mirando hacia abajo, tenia puesta la armadura, no se atrevía ver hacia adelante… no se atrevía a ver a su madre a los ojos. La televisión se apago, Crow supuso que su mamá la apago, seguido, vio un par de pies plantarse frente a él, miro lentamente hacia arriba… su madre se veía más enojada que nunca.

-Crow… ¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?- pregunto ella calmadamente.

-… si…- Crow volvió a bajar la mirada.

-¿Qué tanto tuviste que ver?-

-…- Crow respondió profundo, su siguiente respuesta lo marcaria- Totalmente…-

Y como supuso, una fuerte patada lo mando a la pared, al caer al suelo una mano lo agarro del cuello del chaleco levantándolo en el aire y haciéndolo mirar a su atacante. Su madre lo miro con reproche que el chico acepto sin decir nada… y el castigo siguió, le dio dos fuertes bofetadas y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Crow se quedo ahí, en el suelo durante unos segundos, luego, temblando un poco logro ponerse de pie y mirar a su madre.

-… lo siento mucho mamá-

Ella no respondió, solo se le acerco mas, Crow cerró los ojos esperando más golpes pero solo sintió como ella lo abrazo fuertemente, Crow se quedo en shock pero lentamente la abrazo de vuelta, empezando a llorar levemente.

-No quiero que mi único hijo sea un criminal… no quiero que nunca, NUNCA… lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Lo prometo mamá…-

-Escúchenme los dos- se separo de su hijo- confío en que los dos no se meterán en problemas de esa magnitud de aquí en adelante… y modelo B- hizo una pequeña pausa atrayendo la atencion del biometal- no dejes que nada le pase a Crow… por favor, te lo encargo-

-… lo prometo señora-

Fin del Flash Back.

Ambos, biometal y niño se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, luego hablaron- justo después de eso ella cayó en coma… no lo soportamos y decidimos tomar venganza… haciendo lo que hacemos ahora, Crow sentía que si no hacia algo la energía que lo invadía por dentro no desaparecería-

-No sé de donde habrá salido esa energía, pero debía deshacerme de ella a como dé lugar- dijo Crow.

Prairie encontró esto interesante- ¿Qué tipo de energía es?-

Crow pensó un poco- no sé muy bien como describirlo, pero si te lo digo a mi manera… diría que mi energía normal es de color rojo… pero esa energía extraña que me invade a veces es de color purpura-

-interesante- dijo Prairie, luego se acerco mas a Vent y Aile y hablo bajito- algo me dice que Crow se esta reprimiendo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que en el fondo no le satisface hacer esas travesuras… me temo que quiere hacer algo más grande-

-Entonces debemos hacer algo para que esa energía misteriosa se valla-

-lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es ver si al menos quiere ir con nosotros a algún lado-

Los tres voltearon y vieron que la mesera ya había traído sus platos y Crow devoraba las manzanas con gran velocidad.

-Oye tranquilo te puedes ahogar- le dijo Vent.

-¡Púdrete!- le respondió Crow.

Otra venita en la sien para Vent.

-AHORA SI FIRMASTE TU SENTENCIA DE MUERTE-

Aile suspiro al ver que no había remedio- esto va a ser difícil-

**Hasta aquí el cap, dejen reviews y seguire escribiendoooooo.**


End file.
